The 'Normal' Friday
by Ginger 'n Spice
Summary: It's a normal Friday at Goode (well, as normal as it can get): Stella is flirting with Percy Jackson, Percy's trying to convince Stella and his friends that Annabeth is real, and not his imaginary girlfriend, and nobody is beleiving Percy. That's when the Friday turns not-so-normal.


**Summary: It's another normal Friday at Goode High: the swim team has practice, girls are trying to flirt with Percy, and Percy is trying to convince everyone he already has a girlfriend. Maybe those annoying girls won't be so annoying once they figure out he's telling the truth. Sister story to Meet The (Imaginary) Boyfriend.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, iPhones, _Mice & Men, _Mrs. White, or Mr. Bell, **

**PERCY'S** math class dragged on. The son of the sea-god looked at the clock, not able to make out the numbers due to his dyslexia, and the fact that he was just sleeping in class so his eyesight was blurry. Percy gave up and turned his head to the board:

_Do mtah porbelms 1 trhuogh 23 on paeg 456 in yoru tetx boko._

Sorry, dyslexia. The board really said:

_Do math problems 1 through 23 on page 456 in you text book._

Percy realized that his text-book was open to page 456, so he must've fallen asleep trying (but failing) to do a problem. Percy sighed, skipping problem the problem he was working on, unfortunately the next problem was even more complicated:

_Problem four:_

_Every month, a boy gets allowance. Assume last year he had no money, and kept it up to now. Then he spends 1/2 of his money on sports equipment, the 1/3 of the remaining money on games, and then the 1/4 of the remaining money on toys. After he bought all that, he had $7,777 left. Assuming the boy only gets money by allowance, how much money does he earn every month? _

But to Percy it looked even worse:

_Porbelm fuor:_

_Eevr mntoh_, _a byo egts alolwnace. Asusme lsat yaer eh dah no moeny, adn ktep it up ot nwo. Tehn he spneds 1/2 of hsi mnoye on soprts equipmnet, teh 1/3 of teh ramening moeny on gmaes, adn thne teh 1/4 of teh ramening moeny on tyos. Atfer he boutgh all thta, he hda 7$,777 letf. Asusmign teh byo onyl gtes moeny by alolwnace, hwo muhc moeny dose he nrae evry mnoth?_

This was one of those times Percy wished his text-book was in Ancient Greek. Ah, Greek, also known as the only class he got an A in, well besides gym. Sorry, ADHD. Percy squinted at the paper, but his dyslexia still acted up.

"Okay, class, can anyone tell me the answer for number one? Hm... how about you, Louis?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"Yeah, sure. Four-hundred and eighty-two point four and a half." Louis said, beaming. Percy never really liked Louis, for one, he was a playboy, who dated a girl, got sick of the girl after two days, and broke up. Secondly, Louis was what Annabeth would call a 'dumb jock'. Thirdly, Louis had an ego the size of Olympus. Sorry, ADHD, again.

The bell rang, snapping Percy out of his trail of thoughts. Percy scooped up his binder and folders off his desk.

**ooooo0000OOOOO00000oooooo**

Percy sat down at lunch next to all his friends: James, one of Percy's close friends who does swim team with Percy. Elizabeth, one of the only girls at school who hadn't tried asking Percy out or flirting with him in any way. Jenna, another one of the girls who hadn't really flirted with him or anything like that. Austin was Percy's only friend that had never attended a swim meet. Jake, one of Percy's fellow swim mates. Percy's last friend is Peter, who Percy met at swim team.

"The lunch today is disgusting." Jenna declared as Percy sat down.

"Jenna, why don't you bring your own lunch?" Percy asked.

Instead of answering Percy's question, Jenna looked up and said: "Uh-oh, clown alert!"

Percy automatically knew what 'clown alert' meant: Stella Brook. Stella Brook was the prettiest girl in school, even though she wore enough makeup to look like a clown. Stella had asked Percy out more times than all of the pranks Travis and Connor pulled. Unfortunately (demigods never have good luck, do they?) she was heading towards Percy with only one goal in mind: get Percy Jackson, the most popular boy at Goode.

Now your going to ask a question: Percy is popular?! Yes, Percy IS popular, in fact Percy is the most popular anti-social there is, probably. Percy's anti-social? Well, yes, Percy's first year at Goode he spent slogging around, like the world was going to end (*cough* Kronos *cough*), and then he's suddenly... gone (*cough* Hera *cough*). After the time period he was missing, he returns to Goode, again, but keeps on talking about his 'girlfriend' Annabeth Chase. And... sorry, my ADHD is acting up. Back to reality:

Stella and her two sidekicks, Bridget Meadows, a blonde with icy blue eyes (which reminded Percy to much of Khione, who he met in the final battle against Gaea), and Stella's other sidekick: Scarlett White (when Percy first heard her name he thought that everyone had her name confused with two colors), a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

The cafeteria went silent, and the only thing you could hear were Stella's high heels make a sound on the floor (in Percy's opinion the sound was a mix between a _clang_ and a _clack_)

Ms. I'm-so-popular (a.k.a. Stella) sat down at Percy's table.

Stella broke the tension in the cafeteria: "So, Percy, wanna hang out? Maybe this Friday at nine?"

"Um, Stella, the cafeteria is a place to eat, not a place to throw up." Elizabeth said.

"What'da mean?" Stella said, in a spoiled tone.

"I mean, I'm going to throw up from the smell of your dégoûtant perfume!" Elizabeth snapped at Stella.

"My perfume, mind you, is designer, not degotont." Stella said.

"Dégoûtant. Pronounced DE-GU-TANT. It's French for 'disgusting'" Elizabeth said, talking to Stella like she was a teacher, and Stella was a three-year old.

"Whatever. I'm here for Percy." Stella said, scooting towards Percy, (and while in the process, knocked Jenna off the bench, because she was sitting next to Percy).

"HEY!" Said a clearly angry Jenna.

"Hey, what?" Stella said, clearly pissed that she was interrupted, as she was just about to make a move on Percy.

"Hey, you just knocked me off the bench!" Said Jenna, who got up from the floor.

"Yes, I don't see the problem. Now, move, you dork!" Stella said.

Jenna's face was red, as she was trying to contain her anger. Jenna took a shaky breath and said, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Well, does Friday work for you?" Stella asked forcefully.

Even Percy could tell Stella was flirting. Percy. Yes, even Percy.

"Um...not really." Percy said.

"Can't you just clear your schedule?" Stella said, flipping her long blond hair.

Percy met Stella's sparkling blue eyes. But they weren't sparkling in that laughter-joy kind of way, no, Stella's eyes were sparkling with that I'm-so-popular-I-can-get-anything-I-want kind of way.

"Listen Stella, I already have a girlfriend, her name is Annabeth, she lives in San Francisco, she goes to a boarding school, and we go to the same summer camp."

Stella crossed her arms and pouted, "Prove it."

"Okay," Percy said taking out his iPhone. You see, after the war Leo made these cool iPhones that don't attract monsters, and they have unlimited memory, texting, and calling.

"but I can't call her or text her..." Percy trailed off.

"Why not?" Stella asked.

"Because Annabeth's in her classes right now." Percy snapped, and Percy never snapped, but hey, Stella was pushing his buttons.

"Whatever...but what's your proof?"

"A photo." Percy answered, showing his iPhone to Stella.

The photo showed a picture of a blonde with stormy grey eyes working on a computer, and the back off the computer had the last letter of the Greek alphabet: **Ω**, an omega. Percy remembered how Leo had somehow gotten it back when they closed the Doors of Death.

"Percy, even if that is your girlfriend, you can do so much better!" Stella insisted.

With that, Percy shoved his iPhone in his pocket, madly rushing out of the cafeteria, when he bumped into Jenna on his way out.

Jenna saw Percy's face: wrathful and full of hate.

"What did I miss?" Jenna asked.

**Time Skip**

Time went on for the Savior of Olympus; after lunch Percy had Study Hall, then had fifth-period science with Mrs. White and his last period was shop class with Mr. Bell.*** **Finally the bell rang, everyone rushing outside. Percy picked up his backpack, which was smeared with monster blood, and claw rips. _I should really get a new backpack, _Percy thought, exited the classroom he was in. The demigod ran down the hallways, until he reached the door. Percy stood in the school parking lot, his mind wandering. Usually Paul would drive Percy home, because Paul was his step-father who worked at Goode, but Paul was to busy grading his English classes essay on some book, _Mice & Men_, was it called? _Oh well, _Percy sighed. Percy thought about what Paul said, "Someone special might come, just wait." but Percy, being the Seaweed brain he is wasn't able to connect the dots.

While Percy was in his chain of thoughts, Stella approached and said, "Hello, Perce," Stella's voice was like sickly sweet honey, and WAY to girly. It kind of reminded Percy of Drew Tanka.******

"Hello," Percy said stiffly, again well aware that Stella was flirting with him (even Percy could tell).

"So, I was thinking that we-" Stella said, before she was interrupted. Stella was interrupted by a girl walking down the school parking lot. The girl's blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail, her stormy grey eyes looked beautiful, yet fierce. Stella reconized the girl instinly after seeing her eyes: she was the girl from the photo, she was Percy Jackson's actual, living, girlfriend. No one in the parking lot spoke. They'd all heared about what Percy Jackson's 'fake' girl friend looked like, but the blonde walking through the parking lot didn't look fake. She looked very much real. It had never occred to anyone: Percy Jackson was telling the truth, Percy Jackson had a girlfriend named Annabeth Chase, who lived in San Fransico. Everyone thought 'Annabeth Chase' was a lie, but there she was, right in front of them. The actual living Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson's girlfriend.

**\*True fact. _The D__emigod Files_ states that Percy's fifth period is science with Mrs. White, and that his last class of the day is shop class with Mr. Bell (a.k.a. the dude who never takes attendnce). I was thinking of making Percy's fourth period English with Dr. Boring, not Study Hall (in _The Demigod Files _Dr. Boring is Percy's English teacher, who wears glasses).  
**It says Drew's last name in _The Seprent's Shadow._**


End file.
